


You (Both) Get Me Dizzy

by FightMeDickWolf



Series: Medicine [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Desk Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: Justin tells Logan about their weekend, they decide to take care of Charlie together.





	You (Both) Get Me Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewarbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/gifts), [BardsandNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/gifts).



> for once i am not sorry

Charlie feels the tension building in his shoulders as he walks towards the prefect meeting room. He isn't sure what trouble his boys got into, but it must be serious for Logan to call an emergency prefect meeting. 

He quickened his pace, brain nervously running through every possible bad event that could've caused this. Surely the party this weekend wasn't a problem? Charlie flushes, briefly remembering how the party went for him, shaking his head before unlocking the meeting room door.

Charlie walks into a dimly lit office, seemingly untouched by the other two prefects. 

He closes the door, locking it behind him. "Logan? Justin?"

Hearing no response, Charlie checks the text on his phone. Logan said he and Justin were waiting on him. Maybe they meant a different room, one much closer to the dorms? Before he could dial Logan's number Charlie hears a soft, muffled moan from the back room. 

Charlie's face immediately flushes, blood running south. He cautiously steps through the office, peering in from the doorway of the back room to see Justin crouched in front of Logan on the desk. Charlie lets out a startled moan, causing both boys to stop what they're doing. Justin pulls off Logan's cock, saliva stringing from his lips to the cock head. 

Logan, with hot blush down to his neck, clears his throat, "Justin told me that you were such a good boy this weekend. You took care of him so well, isn't that right, Justin?" 

Justin nods from where he's knelt beside Logan. 

Logan runs his hand through Justin's hair before looking back to Charlie "You always take care of everybody else Mr. Amos, but what about yourself? Nobody takes care of you, which is a shame. That's why I'm here, that's why we are having this meeting...to take care of you." 

Charlie stares with his mouth open in the doorway, eyes shifting from Justin on his knees, one of the hottest scenes ever in Charlie's humble opinion; to Logan towering over him, cock out, with his hand tangled in Justin's hair. 

Logan smirks at him, gesturing for him to come to him "Come join the party, won't you angel?" 

The nickname goes straight to Charlie's cock and he obediently walks up to Logan. He stands where Justin is knelt, leaning over to kiss Logan before dropping to his knees. Charlie grips Justin's jaw, kissing him roughly, tasting Logan in his mouth. Logan pulls him away from Justin, situating him in between his legs as he kisses and licks into Charlie's mouth. Logan pulls Charlie's shirt up and over his head, breaking the kiss momentarily before reconnecting their lips. 

Charlie feels Justin press up against his back, kissing at his exposed shoulders and neck. His boyfriend reaches around and unbuckles his pants, reaching inside and teasingly squeezing his half hard cock. Charlie moans into the kiss, letting his hands tangle in Logan's hair while Justin kisses down his back. Charlie isn't sure when his pants were fully removed, but when Logan spins him around and Justin is no longer behind him he pulls back. Logan sets to pin him against the large desk in the center of the room, but Charlie resists. "W-wait. I love where this is going but- " 

Charlie stops to moan as Logan sucks a bruising hickey into the side of his neck, he pushes back against Logan and flips them back around. Pinning Logan against the desk Charlie flushes, "I want to suck you too, can't let this one have all the fun." 

Justin laughs, "There will be plenty fun to be had, but I'm not objecting." 

Logan groans as Charlie drops to his knees, "This is all about you baby, I won't stop you." 

Charlie smirks, knowing Logan wouldn't have stopped him anyways. He licks his lips before licking a hot stripe from the base of Logan's cock to the tip. Sucking teasingly at the tip, Charlie moans and uses one hand to pump Logan into his mouth. Justin's hand meets Charlie's on Logan's cock, Charlie looks up at Justin, knowing his intentions and pulling off Logan. He leans forward to kiss Justin and Justin leads their lips over Logan's cock. The chaste kiss quickly deepens, Charlie opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, swiping over Logan's cock and hearing him groan when Justin does the same. Their tongues focus on trying to meet around Logan's cock, both mouths nipping at his sensitive flesh while tongues and skin meet. 

Logan groans, his focus solely on the two prefects making out over his cock. The feeling of two mouths licking around him, teasingly not enough, makes Logan grip Justin's head and pull him up. He passionately kisses Justin, tasting himself and moaning into the kiss. Charlie quickly follows, standing up and kissing whoever's lips were free. The three stand sloppily making out when Logan quickly flips Charlie around, pinning him against the desk where they wanted him. Charlie sits on the edge of the desk, stretching his neck to be continue the kiss. Logan kisses him and presses a hand against his chest, pushing him down into a lying position. 

Logan drapes himself over Charlie, allowing the kiss to continue while Justin works on removing Charlie's underwear. Once Charlie is fully naked, Logan pulls himself off of Charlie. Justin strips off the rest of Logan's clothes off of him while Logan strips him down. They share a quick kiss before turning back to Charlie, flushed and panting on the desk. Fully hard and gripping himself, Charlie smirks up at them. 

Logan breaks away from Justin, leaning in close to Charlie to place wet kisses down his chest. He nips and sucks small hickies onto his skin before traveling down, kissing Charlie's pelvic bone and upper thighs. Logan gingerly separates Charlie's legs and kisses his knee, licks down his inner thigh and bites down where his leg and hip connect. Charlie gasps and let's his legs fall open wider, nudging Logan with his leg to direct him where he wants him. Justin slides in beside Logan, fingers slick with lube, and traces around Charlie's hole. Charlie groans, “Please, stop with the teasing. Somebody fuck me, please. Y'all know I don't need this much prep, oh I don't even need any. Just fuck me, plea-” 

Justin pushes three fingers in, successfully cutting Charlie off with a moan. Justin pushes his fingers in and out a few times, teasingly rubbing near Charlie's prostate but never quite hitting it. After Justin pulls his fingers out, Logan adds two of his own. Spilling an obnoxious amount of lube on Charlie's crack, pushing it all in, adding another finger to Charlie's well lubed hole. Logan keens, holding Charlie's hip as he continues to fuck him on his fingers. “That's right, such a good boy, taking our fingers so well. Maybe you'll take us both, with how greedy your little hole is being.” 

Charlie groans at the feeling of being stretched as Logan adds a fourth finger. Logan twists his wrist, letting his fingers rub and prod deep inside of Charlie. Justin grabs Charlie's leg, gently throwing it over his shoulder as he bent down to where Logan was pressing into Charlie and kissed. Justin's tongue swiped over the sensitive flesh, playfully prodding at where Logan's fingers met Charlie's opening. Charlie threw his head back with a loud moan, barely remembering to press his hand to his mouth to block the noise.

"You always take my fingers so well angel, it's like you were born just for this. Just for us." Logan stretches his fingers wide, letting Charlie's whimper influence him to thrust his fingers in and out one more time before pulling out completely. 

Justin uses the opportunity to push forward, poking his tongue fully into Charlie. Charlie's head thuds against the desk and a broken moan reverberates in the small room. Logan hums his approval and pulls Charlie up for a hot kiss, moaning into the kiss while he pushes his cock towards his hole. Justin let's his tongue slip out of Charlie, grabs Logan's cock to help guide him inside. Justin kisses and licks the side of Logan's cock before he disappears within Charlie in one full thrust. 

Charlie bites down on his hand, muffling his lustful scream. Justin stands up and carefully hops onto the desk, moving to straddle Charlie while Logan continually pumps his hips forward. Justin pulls Charlie's hand from his mouth, "I'll keep you quiet, babe." 

Justin sticks his tongue in Charlie's mouth, moaning softly into the kiss while he feels Charlie's body being shaken by Logan's rough thrusts. Justin let's himself rock on Charlie's body to the rhythm Logan created, grinding himself down where Charlie is hard and leaking. Justin licks a stripe down Charlie's cheek, down to his ear before whispering hotly "I'm gonna fuck myself on you, and then when Logan is done with your sloppy little hole, I'm gonna remind you who you belong to." 

Charlie gasps, unable to form words or coherent thought because right at that moment Logan thrust dead onto Charlie's prostate. Logan grips Charlie's thighs and wraps them around his waist as he continues to thrust a steady rhythm. 

Justin sinks down on Charlie without further preparation, hearing both boys moan. "Christ, Justin, didn't he just fuck your brains out yesterday?" Logan asks, breath coming out in gasps. 

Justin throws his head back when his ass sits against Charlie's pelvis, choosing to ignore Logan's question as he raises himself up and drops back down. Logan just shakes his head, "You got yourself a real cock whore, huh Charlie?" 

Justin moans, bouncing up and down quickly as if to prove Logan's words. Logan slaps Justin's ass as he drops down, knowing it's what Charlie would want to do. Charlie moans when he hears the loud smack, tightening briefly around Logan with a silent request. Logan groans, slapping Justin's ass again, this time alternating cheeks as he hits Charlie's prostate hard. 

Logan hears Charlie moan unabashedly, and watches as Charlie struggles to decide which pleasure to chase, his hips confusedly thrusting up and grinding down at the same time. Justin's cheeks are red with hand shaped marks, Logan smirks, knowing Charlie will admire them later. He grabs Justin's hips, holding him down snuggly against Charlie's cock while he thrust forward rough and quick, Charlie chokes on Logan's name as he cums hot inside of Justin. 

Logan moans and fucks him through his orgasm, when Charlie tightens his legs around Logan's waist and clenches down Logan pushes forward one last time before his own cum fills Charlie. Charlie lays his head against the desk, trying to catch his breath. Justin slowly rises from Charlie, feeling his cum drip out of him and hearing Logan groan before using a finger to push it back inside of him. 

Justin groans while moving off of Charlie and getting back beside Logan. Logan pulls Justin up close for a dirty kiss before he pulls out of Charlie. Charlie shudders, clenching helplessly around nothing while Logan's cum seeps out of him. Justin grips the base of his cock to ward off an early orgasm just from the filthy sight of his boyfriend so blissfully fucked out on the desk. 

Logan grabs both of Charlie's legs and pulls him further up on the desk, manhandling him like he knows Charlie loves. Charlie let's out a soft, tired moan and Logan sinks to his knees between Charlie's legs and in front of Justin. He wastes no time, sucking Charlie down and moaning around him. Charlie's head thrashes side to side and his hips uncontrollably thrust up into the sudden heat. Logan pulls off Charlie's newly hardened cock with a kiss to the head, "You were so, so good for me as always, baby. Hot and tight, but now you're all loose and slick for Justin. And you're going to take his dick like the little slut you are. Isn't that right?" 

Charlie's mouth goes dry at the words, his skin flushed all over from the praise as he nods his head. Logan soothingly rubs his thighs as he stands and makes way for Justin, "Show us what a good boy you are, angel." 

Justin holds Charlie's legs down from where Logan had them pinned as he thrusts into Charlie in one solid movement. Charlie feels his body go limp from pleasure, nodding at nothing and moaning Justin's name. Justin rubs circles on Charlie's legs before focusing on getting Charlie to cum again. He starts fast and hard, muscle memory helping him hit Charlie's prostate almost instantly. Charlie weakly thrusts back, moaning and feeling blissfully fucked and loose everywhere. 

Justin leans forward, folding Charlie in half while he kisses and sucks at Charlie's neck. Charlie loops his arms around Justin's shoulders, loosely holding on while Justin continues his rough fuck. From behind Logan squats down, connecting his mouth to Justin's hole the same instance he pushes two fingers alongside Justin's cock inside Charlie. 

Charlie jerks, immediately moaning and trying to grind down, wiggling against Justin's weight pinning him down. Justin gasps, bending one leg over the desk beside Charlie's hip to allow better access. Logan moans, pulling away from Justin "God, Charlie I taste you everywhere." 

Charlie keens, moaning both boys names before pushing himself down further on them. Logan goes back to eating out Justin, causing Justin's thrusts to become sloppy and uncoordinated. Justin's legs are shaking, and he is moaning uncontrollably when Logan's fingers find Charlie's prostate and he screams out. Justin clamps his hand over Charlie's mouth and quickened his pace, "Oh baby, you're being so perfect for us. Cum for me, please, I want us to cum together. Oh, baby, you're so wet and perfect around me. You gonna carry both of our cum around inside you for the rest of the day? Nobody will have the slightest clue, and then when classes are over we can do this all over again-" 

Charlie lets out a broken moan against Justin's hand, clenching around Justin's cock and Logan's fingers as he cums all over his stomach. Justin rests his head on Charlie's chest as he emptied himself into Charlie. Logan pulls his fingers out first, reaching up to hold Charlie's hand on the desk. Charlie weakly squeezes around his fingers as Justin pulls out carefully. Justin replaces his cock with his fingers, massaging Charlie's reddened hole and thoroughly working at the cum inside of his boyfriend. When he pulls out his fingers he pulls Charlie's legs together on the desk. Charlie whimpers from oversensitivity and at the prospect of a well kept promise.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I AM SORRY
> 
> (A/N: uh yes i HC charlie as southern....don't @ me)


End file.
